Richard Quest
Richard Austin Quest (born 9 March 1962) is an English journalist and a CNN International anchor and reporter, based in New York City, New York. Quest anchors Quest Means Business. In addition to anchoring the fives-times-weekly business programme, Quest hosts the monthly program CNN Business Traveller and CNN Marketplace Europe. He formerly anchored the monthly show Quest and the daily show CNN Today which was geared toward morning audiences in Europe. Early Life and Education Quest is a native of Liverpool, Merseyside, England having been born both and partly brought up there. He was educated at the state comprehensive Roundhay school in Leeds, followed by Airedale and Wharfedale College and the University of Leeds, where he studied law, taking his degree in 1983 (Law LLB Hons) and was called to the Bar. Quest had already gained broadcasting experience when he spent the 1983-84 academic year in the United States at Vanderbilt University in Nashville, Tennessee. As news director for campus radio station WRVU, he built the reporting staff from scratch. Career Quest then became a trainee journalist at the BBC in 1985, joining its financial section in 1987 and moving to New York City in 1989 to become the BBC's North American business correspondent. Quest later worked for the BBC from the United States as part of its then-fledging BBC News 24 channel. He was the business correspondent reporting on and discussing the world stock market in a regular segment entitled World Business Report usually aired between 2:00am and 3:00am (GMT) a programme that he presented alongside Paddy O'Connell. Quest was also an occasional presenter on the BBC's early-morning Business Breakfast programme. Quest joined CNN in 2001 for the launch of Business International. Since this time, he has covered a variety of different events for CNN, among other an analysts of the U.S. elections as American Quest and the start of the circulation of the euro banknotes and coins on 1 January 2002 (January 1, 2002) and the last official commercial flight of Concorde. Quest has also headed up CNN's coverage of several events involving the British Royal Family. In 2006, Quest turned down an opportunity to join Al Jazeera English news channel (the English-language version of Al-Jazeera) "on the grounds of being gay and Jewish might not be suitable". On 9 April 2015 (April 9, 2015) Quest was announced as the host of the ABC primetime game show 500 Questions. The programme itself premiered in the United States on 20 May 2015 (May 20, 2015). He was later proceeded by Dan Harris in season 2 in 2016. On 8 June 2015 (June 8, 2015) Quest appeared as a contestant on the CNN game show special called The CNN Quiz Show: The Seventies Edition partnered with Brooke Baldwin playing for his charity called StandUp for Kids. Personal Life In 2008, Quest was arrested at 3:40am in New York's Central Park. Quest admitted being in possession of crystal methamphetamine, a controlled substance. a judge order him to undergo six months of drug counseling. On 26 June 2014 (June 26, 2014), Quest Described his past experience as a closeted gay man on his CNN television programme Quest Means Business. Show Hosted 500 Questions (2015) Show appeared The CNN Quiz Show: 70s Edition Links CNN staff biography [http://edtiion.cnn.com/CNN/Programs/business.traveller/ CNN Business Traveller] [http://edition.cnn.com/CNN/Programs/quest/ CNN Quest] His Twitter Page Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1962 Births